Monday Afternoon Investigations
by ElementLegend
Summary: Lana notices that something is up with the prosecutors one Monday afternoon, and decides to investigate.
1. Chapter 1

Lana noticed it at lunchtime.

Firstly, only four prosecutors (including herself) were there. Manfred Von Karma was dead, Godot was on vacation, and Klavier Gavin had apparently taken the day off. Which made her slightly mad, as anyone who wanted a day off had to tell her first. And she had no clue that he had decided to take leave today.

Secondly, the room was dead silent. No talking, no humming, no whip-cracking, no _nothing_. Lana knew that even when Klavier Gavin, Godot, and Von Karma weren't here, people (usually Prosecutor Winston Payne) at _least _made small talk, and that Franziska was whipping someone (Edgeworth, usually) for making her mad. But for it to be dead silent was very unusual, to say the least.

Finally, nobody seemed to be eating their lunch but Lana. That never happened in the Prosecutor's Office. Ever.

That's why Lana decided to take it upon herself to investigate what was with everybody today. Because if something was wrong, she, as the Chief Prosecutor, had to figure it out.

She started at her office. She was about to call Klavier Gavin, when she noticed a note on her desk.

_Ms. Skye, I will be out for the day on Monday, hope you don't mind. KG_

"That_ idiot_," Lana muttered, starting to call Klavier Gavin anyway. "If he's going to leave a note on my desk, he needs to tell me why he's going to be gone, and where he's going to be."

The answering machine picked up when she tried to call him. "Gavin, if you leave a note on my desk, you need to tell me why you'll be gone, and where you are, got it?!" Lana yelled, then hung up the phone, and almost threw it across the room. _Geez, when did I start having rage issues? _She then decided to investigate what was up with the other three prosecutors.

The next stop, since his office was the closest one out of the three to hers, was Edgeworth's office.

And strangely, when she got to the office, Edgeworth wasn't there.

_Might as well investigate..._

The first thing Lana noticed was that Edgeworth's desk was a mess. She walked over, and carefully checked what was on the desk.

And right smack dab in the center, under all of the paperwork was a bundle of five envelopes, addressed to, respectively, Phoenix Wright, Franziska Von Karma, "The Fey Sisters/Cousins", herself, and Manfred Von Karma.

The letters struck her as odd. _Why would he write a letter to someone he knows is dead? Why would he write a letter to me?! It doesn't make sense... And the other people...He sees these guys pretty regularly, I know that for a fact. So...why would he write letters to them?_

At about that time, Miles Edgeworth walked in. And he was not pleased that Lana was snooping around his desk.  


"Chief Prosecutor Skye...Would you mind telling me why you're looking at the things on my desk?" Edgeworth asked.

"I'm not looking, I'm investigating. You should know the difference, Edgeworth," Lana said, not bothering to look up at him.

"Regardless of whether you're looking or investigating-"

"Do you _want _a pay-cut, Edgeworth?" Lana said, glaring at the male prosecutor. He flinched.

"None of the things on that desk have anything to do with you-"

"OBJECTION! What about this letter with my name on it?! Unless you're saying you know someone _else _named "Lana Skye", this letter has to be for me!" Lana shouted. Miles flinched, then went back to his normal, composed self.

"Chief Prosecutor Skye...can you please leave my office?" Edgeworth asked.

"Sure."

And with that, Lana left. But not without taking her letter and Manfred Von Karma's letter with her.

* * *

_**Well, this is a strange turn of events... Anyway, as mentioned on my profile, this story is a chapter story, and it'll last about five chapters. Hope you enjoy! - ElementLegend**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everybody! We're on chapter two now, and we will find out what's inside those letters, and start getting into what's wrong with Franzy. Hope you enjoy! - ElementLegend**_

* * *

Lana looked at the two letters as she walked to Franziska's office. _Why would Edgeworth hide these letters from me and the others? He's never done this before..._

All of a sudden, Lana runs straight into someone, and falls to the floor. Namely, the person she runs into is Franziska Von Karma.

"You foolish fool! Why weren't you paying atte- Oh. Hello, Chief Prosecutor Skye," Franziska says, standing up.

_Why did she change tones all of a sudden? _"Good morning, Prosecutor Franziska. How are you doing?" Lana smiles, standing up.

"Fine," Franziska says, walking right on past Lana.

"Franziska. Can we talk, please?" Lana asked.

Franziska stopped. There was silence, for one second, two seconds, three. Then, the eighteen year old prosecutor turned around to face Lana.

"Let's head into my office. I don't want anyone to hear what's going on," Franziska said quietly, walking past Lana again, towards her office. Lana followed.

* * *

Two floors up from exactly where Franziska's office was, Edgeworth had headed back to his desk, and looked through the letters. Ever since he had gotten those letters, things had really gone downhill as far as his bank account and his ability to talk truthfully with his associates went...and the amount of money he could secretly spend on Steel Samurai merchandise. He looked through the letters again, then realized - two of the letters were missing.

"Lana..."

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs in Franziska's office, Lana had sat down while Franziska locked the door. Lana raised her eyebrows. _What is going on with Prosecutor Franziska today?_

"So. What did you want to talk about?" Franziska asked, sitting down.

"I want to know what's going on with you today," Lana stated.

"Nothing's going on. It's just a foolish, boring day," Franziska said, looking at the door as she said so. _Is she expecting someone to interrupt our "conversation", if it can be called that?_

"Why, then, did you lock the door?"

"Because," Franziska snapped.

"Because...what?"

"Because it's more secure that way."

"Okay then, why weren't you eating at lunch today?"

"I wasn't hungry."

_Great...This is getting me nowhere...Wait!_

"You said earlier that you didn't want anyone to hear. Tell me why." Franziska sat up straight and blinked at this.

"Well...that's...er...I thought you were going to ask about _that_..."

"What?"

"You know..."

"Um...Actually, I don't know, Prosecutor Fra-"

"**Don't act like you don't know, Chief Prosecutor Skye!**" Franziska yells, standing up, looking like she's about to cry. She falls back into her seat, crossing her arms. "That foolishly foolish thing that only a fool would do, because they are just that foolish..."

"I'm sorry, but I honestly don't know what you're talking about. Can you explain it to me?" Lana asked. Franziska kept muttering under her own breath.

"Why was I such a foolish fool as to do something as foolishly foolhardy as that?" Then, Lana remembered.

_Oh. That..._

A little while ago, three days ago to be precise, Franziska had decided to try her hand at cooking. Little did she know, one of the more...malevolent detectives, one who hated prosecutors, at that, had put some potassium cyanide in the spice rack, and Franziska had mistaken it for sugar. She had poured a good portion of the cyanide in before Godot, who hadn't left on his vacation yet, recognized the smell and stopped Franziska from serving it. Even though it was a) an accident, b) not Franziska's fault at all, and c) the real culprit was found and kicked off the force, Franziska had completely blamed herself, and took a couple days off. _I can't believe I didn't notice how upset she was over that..._

"Franziska...It's over, you know. Nobody blames you."

"I should have known better..."

"I've messed up like that too, you know."

Franziska looked up. "Really?"

At about that time, there was a knock at the door. Franziska got up and checked who it was.

"What are YOU doing here, Miles Edgeworth?!" Franziska yelled.

"I'm actually here to talk to Lana. Is she here?"

"Right here, Edgeworth," Lana said.

"I need those letters back. Now."

"Well, I'm going to read them, whether you like it or not, Edgeworth."

"If so, then could you get it over with already?" Lana blinked. _What is with him and these letters? How bad could they be?_

"Let's see here..." Lana said, opening the one with her name on it. "'Ms. Skye, If you don't want anyone to find out about the contents of the note I included, please leave $20,000 at the corner of 4th and 7th Street.' What-" Lana looks at the note the letter mentioned. Her eyes widen, and she drops the letter. "**How do you know about this, Edgeworth?! You have ten seconds to answer, or I will give you that paycut I promised earlier!**"

"Well, you see...I'm not the one who wrote that letter, Lana."

"What?"

"Well, to put it simply...I found those five letters under their respective doors, and...I decided to pay the blackmail," Miles explained.

"Did you look at the note the letter mentioned?"

"I figured the blackmail material itself wasn't important enough to look at."

"Thank goodness..."

"Oh! Prosecutors Von Karma, Edgeworth, and Skye! I've been looking for all of you since lunch ended!" A familiar voice says.

The threesome look towards the office entrance. "Prosecutor Winston Payne?" Lana asks.

* * *

**_Blackmail letters, evil ex-detectives, cyanide in the spice rack, and a surprise visit from Winston Payne? This should get interesting...Hope you enjoyed it! And no, that detective who put the cyanide in the spice rack is not Angel Starr. - ElementLegend_**


End file.
